mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yulash
"Damned, reclaimed, battlescarred city where trade and intrigue flourish between war and peace." Yulash Yulash is a fortress city of around 7,000 people that resides on a strategic plateau at the nexus of several trade routes on the Western edge of the Moonsea. The city, given its strategic and defensible location, has a history of being a vassal state and point of contention between the rival powers of the Moonsea region. Since first gaining nominal independence in 1255 DR, Yulash has gone through at least one extended civil war, been the battleground of several wars between Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar, and once even been banished into the Abyss for a two-year period in the early 1370s. Yulash, again a nominally independent state, has spent the past several years recovering from the ravages of the latest war between Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar as it attempts to find its own place in the region. (See also Yulash History) Government (See also Yulash Government) Currently, Yulash is a constitutional republic. There are two branches of the government, one branch led by Lord Robert Marcourt, in control of the militia and the defense of the state of Yulash, and the other which governs over the legislature and everyday affairs of the city, led by Chancellor Gregory Darimon. The Council of Yulash is currently a nine member Council, representing the nine wards of the city. Executive and magisterial offices are appointed by the Chancellor. Population Total Population: 7,000 (does not count foreign military forces and other non-residents) By Age: Children: 3,500 Adults: 3,500 By Race: Human: 6,000 (85%) Half-Elf: 400 (6%) Halfling: 300 (4%) Elf: 200 (3%) Other: 100 (1%) Citzenship: Adult Citizens: 3,150 Resident Non-Citizen Adults: 350 Military (See also Yulash Military and Yulash Watch) Able Bodied Citizens Registered with the Militia: 2,800 Yulash Watch: 50 Full-Time Miliita: 300 Part-Time Militia: 500 (in training/retraining) Militia Reserve: 2,000 (on a rotating training schedule) Wards of the City Each ward has a population between 400 and 425 people. Ward 1 - Free District Much of the Free District (formerly the Zhent District) lies within this ward. Most of the housing and shops were utterly burnt to the ground during the war and much of its population either perished in the conflict or fled the city. The residents that remain live amongst the rubble, though some community efforts have been made at basic shelter and the construction of satisfactory housing. None who live here who survived the conflict are foreign to the experience of losing friends and loved ones, though life here under the Zhentarim has long been difficult and its residents are hardy folk accustomed to hardship. The are, more often than not, apolitical but street smart - trying to get by as best they can. The population of mostly laborers, hunters, trappers, and freed slaves has primarly found new work in the businesses and homes in the rest of the city given the enormous labor shortage caused by the war. Ward 2 - Docks This ward comprises much of the eastern parts of the Free District (formerly the Zhent District), western parts of the Market District, and both the housing and businesses about the area of the docks. Much of it was burned down during the war as well as being the area of the city that suffered the worst in the previous war against the orcs. The destruction of property, however, has seemingly only spurred new construction efforts in clearing rubble and building on top of the old. The land is prime real estate for those engaged in export and import oriented business that relies on the docks or the north gate. Ward 3 - Northwest Market Ward 3 is composed of the northern and western parts of the Market District which lie near the docks. It is filled with all manner of businesses, shops, warehouses, the city's primary marketplace, and the homes of many of the city's more wealthy residents. Although a part of the area burnt down in the dragon attacks, it is recovering more quickly than other areas, given the wealth of its surviving residents. Ward 4 - Southeast Market Comprising several of the shops in the southern part of the Market District, the City Hall and the Watch barracks between there and the Common District, and much of the housing in the eastern portions of the Market District, this district is home to a cross-section of various tradesmen, craftsmen, merchants, bureaucrats, and members of the Watch. Ward 5 - East Commons Almost exclusively residential, this ward covers the eastern portions of the Common District. The homes here certainly survived better than homes elsewhere in the city from the war due to the efforts of local community leaders, but they have always been meager. The ward is home to many who make their trade either within the city or beyond it (such as trappers and hunters), as well as members of the Watch, and others of the common folk. Ward 6 - West Commons Comprising the Blue Drakyn Inn, the homes or apartments of numerous local adventurers, and resident to many of more exotic occuptaions or backgrounds, this ward is considerably more diverse than the rest of the city. It also seems to have a more active street life than much of the city. Compared to the rest of the city, it faired pretty well in the war due to the efforts of some of its residents. Although adventurers are but a subset of the population, their gossip, aid, and social interaction with the people who live around them give them more influence on those living here than in the rest of the city. Ward 7 - Central Yulash Comprising the northwestern parts of the Common District and a wide swath of the northeastern parts of the Old Temple District (previously known as the Hillsfaran District), this ward is home primarily to various laborers, craftsmen, and others of the hardy common folk of the city. Ward 8 - North Temple Already a poorer area of the city before the war, it suffered tremendously from the dragon attacks upon the Plume positions here during the war. Much of the meager housing was burnt down, though some has been rebuilt as part of community efforts. The residents are comprised primarily of the servant class for the estates of nobility, common laborers, and others of meager means as well as a few with backgrounds in less savory business. The population is exclusively human and typically suspicious of non-humans. Ward 9 - South Temple Ward 9 covers much of southern and western poritons of the Old Temple District (most recently the Hillsfaran District). It is populated primarily by wealthy estates and luxury housing. Although many of the mansions which used to stand in this ward have been either destroyed or damaged, the considerable wealth of a number of its inhabitants has aided in the area's recovery. The ward also possesses several places of business, primarily of merchants and traders who are aligned with Hillsfaran shipping interests. Economy Yulash, situated at the northern extent of the Cormanthor, on the Moonsea, between Hillsfar, the Dales, and Zhentil Keep, and along the strategic Moonsea Ride, is as much a transfer point for trade going through it as it is a producer of goods for export or an importer of foreign goods. Primary Exports: Leather products, Furs, Alcohol (esp. Ale), Timber, Carpentry products, Food (esp. to North), other agricultural and forestry goods. Primary Imports: Minerals (esp. from North), Tools/Weapons (esp. from Melvaunt), Books, Finished and Luxury Goods (esp. from South, West) Goods Shipped through: Minerals (esp. from North), Gems (esp. from North to Hillsfar), Tools/Weapons (esp. from Melvaunt), Finished and Luxury Goods (esp. from West and South), Slaves (to/from East and North) NOTE: The slave trade was already in somewhat poor shape pre-war and has been interupted by the war. It remains to be seen what may happen to it or whether the trade will simply bypass Yulash in the future. Labor Force The local labor force includes persons working in the occupations/industries of... * Leatherworking * Carpentry * Distillery (ale) * Packing and Shipping of Agricultural Products * Shipping/Smuggling products through the city (including illicitly) * Local sale of agricultural products * Basic craftsmen needed in every city (cobbler, blacksmith, etc.) * Merchants (general store, magic merchant, tailor, etc.) * Temples * Inns, Taverns, and Whorehouses * Nobility with land ownership inside/beyond town * Porters, Couriers, etc. * Watch and Military * Crime * Adventuring Culture From the FRCS regarding Moonsea culture: Because of the frontier situation and the many threats in the Moonsea, particularly from rival city-states, the people of the region are generally mistrustful of any stranger, since any unknown person could be a spy or assassin from a rival settlement. The Moonsea folk's 'Take care of your own' attitude makes them reluctant to outsiders for aid except in times of great duress, or when they have no questions about a person's motivations (I.e. A Paladin of Torm). Strangers must prove their worth before earning even a small measure of free hospitality. Furthermore, the population is now overwhelmingly human and likely to be suspicious of elves, in particular. Not outright hostile, but certainly suspicious. The population is also, per the FRCS, tended toward the alignments of LN, N, and LE. Previous RP on the server has significantly colored this and many more of LG and NG alignment, in particular, are present than before. Religion Popular faiths in Yulash are: * Oghma * Tempus * Kelemvor * Helm * Gond * Lathander * Ilmater * Malar * Chauntea * Waukeen * Mystra * Mask Game Information Recent Activity: Currently, with several offices left empty, preparing for new elections. Base of Operations: Yulash PC Contact(s): none DM Contact(s): DM Judex Damnatorum/Lorloth Category:Place Category:Towns